Start With Yes
by alunarselectedreader
Summary: When America moves to Illea University she vows to never fall for a popular guy after a disaster with her ex, Aspen. But what happens when she meets Maxon Schreave, a boy who has already fallen head over heels for her. Will she keep her vow, or let herself fall to love again? And what happens when the consequences are both dangerous and confusing. Read to find out. MAXAMERICA!
1. Go Get Em

**Hey, this is a new story. Gonna keep his note short. Hope you like it!**

* * *

America POV:

I pressed my binders to my chest as I slipped into my first class. I double checked my schedule then glanced up at the board. Yup, right class. I had made that mistake on multiple accounts when starting a new school.

I slipped into a seat in the back in the near empty classroom and arranged my stuff. Binder's under my desk and a sharpened pencil at the ready. Slowly, students began to trickle in and sit down. None paid much attention to me, losing themselves in their own conversations. I twirled a piece of my red hair as I waited.

I didn't mind too much. This wasn't my first time being the new girl. At my last school I had a lot of good and bad. I had started dating a popular guy named Aspen. He had bright green eyes that I could get lost in for hours. But of course, this had gained me the attention of Bariel. A girl determined to make my life miserable. And when Aspen broke up with me I was ready to leave. And determined to not make the same mistake again.

Suddenly, someone plopped next to me and waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my reverie looking at the heart shaped blonde girl. She was smiling brightly.

"Hey, you okay? You seemed a little dazed."

I smiled. Just because I didn't want to involve myself with popular guys didn't mean I couldn't have friends. Right? And this girl seemed sweet. I turned myself in my desk.

"Just thinking. I'm new."

"I figured," she extended her hand cheerily, " I'm Marlee."

"America," I shook her hand. She shook it then gestured to the guy beside her.

"That's my boyfriend Carter," at his name the boy looked up from his phone and gave her a smile, eyes glistening, and waves at me. She grinned back and I felt both happy and intruding. I wonder if I would ever find a guy like that. I had thought Aspen had been that guy. She turns back to me her face brightening.

"Hey, you should sit with us at lunch! I can introduce you to my friends."

"That sounds great!" Who was I to decline the first kind person I had met? She nodded just as the bell rang. The classes before lunch were less then eventful. There were some people I caught giving me odd glances and in most classes I would sit in the back and mind my own business. Marlee hadn't been in any of my other classes.

Right after the lunch bell rang a blonde streak appeared next to me, "America!" I laughed at her enthusiasm. Carter had his arm wrapped around her waist as he talked to a tall dark haired boy.

" You're still eating lunch with us, right?"

"You're the only people I know, Marlee," I laughed. She nodded then turned and kissed Carter on the cheek before the two guys left to go in the other direction. She grabbed my arm and began to drag me to the lunchroom.

The lunchroom was reasonably packed. Many students were already sitting with their lunch and a long line stretched the length of the cafeteria. I was glad I had brought lunch today. As small as it might be. Marlee leads me to a table where a group of girls are already sitting. She waves to them excitedly and they all wave back. Suddenly, I feel a bit nervous of meeting all of them. She sits down in a chair beside an extremely pretty girl and pulls me down with her.

"Everybody," she announces, seven heads all turn to her, " This is America!" Then their heads turn to me. I flush a little and give a small wave. The beautiful girl smirks and sticks out her hand.

"I'm Celeste." I recognize her from a few of my classes. The rest of the girls spoke after her. Almost as if rehearsed.

"Elise," a dark haired Chinese girl smiled.

"Natalie."

"Tiny."

"Hannah." When they all finish they turn back to their conversations. However, Celeste turns to me, bending over Marlee who is already eating. Marlee rolls her eyes and keeps chewing.

"Anybody caught your eye yet," she smiles flirtatiously. I shook my head.

"Well…" she's cut off by an abrupt ceasing on conversation at our table. I turn to look at the object that had stopped their conversation. Or actually, the person. It was a blonde haired boy with chocolate brown eyes. And judging by his clothes he was both hot and rich. There was no denying this boy was the most popular guy in school. He carried all the traits of one.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Celeste.

"That's Kriss. She's nice until you get on her bad side," I turn my gaze to the brown haired beauty that's draped over his arm. He's smiling as she talks to another person, "Then she's a bitch who had no problem clawing you up and tossing you out."

"Celeste," Marlee draws.

"Come on! You know it's true. Remember when I dated Maxon."

"Is that the guy?" Celeste looks up at the blonde haired guy who is sitting now, Kriss telling him something enthusiastically.

"That's Maxon." Celeste smiles giving me a knowing smirk.

Maxon POV:

I like Kriss. I really do. It's just sometimes when she gets overprotective and touchy that I get annoyed. And I couldn't say I wasn't glad to be released from her grips. This was the only class I didn't have with her. I slipped into Calculus, ignoring the whispers of the girls around me. I slipped into a seat in the back near Celeste.

She nodded at me and I nodded hello back. I had dated her a long time ago. Our parents were friends. But we weren't good together. So we had accepted a mutual breakup and become friends. I stared at the front of the class when suddenly I saw her.

She was dressed modestly compared to the other girls. Her bright red hair cascaded around her oval shaped face. Her blue eyes striking. She scanned the classroom and I saw Celeste waive her over. She smiled, her whole face brightening. She weaved through the desks and sat right beside me. My breath caught in my throat.

As she sat down I turned to her, "Hey." I said smoothly. She turned to me surprised, her eyes widened and she smiled softly.

"Hi?"

"I'm Maxon. Are you new?"

"America," I let the name sit in the back of my head. " Yeah." I nodded. And she turned away. Celeste looked past her, her eyes narrowing at me. I shrugged. The day past slowly after that. America was in some of my other classes but she didn't look up once. And I couldn't deny that I hadn't looked at her. Much to the words of Kriss. Whose grip would probably form a bruise on my arm. Right as I stepped out of school my phone pinged.

 **Celeste: Saw you ogling America. What's the deal? ;)** I rolled my eyes.

 **Maxon: I wasn't ogling.**

 **Celeste: Don't lie Max.**

 **Maxon: Fine, I think I might like her.**

 **Celeste: Woah there, what about Kriss.**

 **Maxon: I was planning to break up with her soon. This is different.**

 **Celeste: Woahhhhh**

 **Celeste: Max is in loveee.** I smiled.

 **Maxon: I don't know. But I already like her.**

 **Celeste: Well, she's better than Kriss. I approve.**

 **Maxon: You approve?**

 **Maxon: Does she like me?**

 **Celeste: Idk**

 **Celeste: You just have to up the charm.**

 **Maxon: I'm already charming.**

 **Celeste: Sure, pretty boy.**

 **Celeste: But if you hurt her. I'll rip you apart. And if Kriss hurts her, I'll rip you both apart.**

 **Maxon: Now I'm scared.**

 **Celeste: You should be.**

 **Celeste: Go get em, cowboy.**

I chuckled, slipping my phone into my pocket. I had Celeste's blessing. This would have to go right. And maybe it was love, he had never felt this way about someone before. Never so suddenly. And he wasn't going to mess this up. She wasn't like other girls. They'd start as friends. And then he'd ask her out.

He felt his palms get clammy at the thought. He got this. Right?

* * *

 **How was it? I know it was a little slow but there's a MAXAMERICA moment coming! Don't forget to read and review. Love you all!**

 **DQ: Will America accept his friendship? Will Maxon be able to ask her out? Will Celeste end up ripping someone apart? Who?**

 **\- Fae**


	2. A Smile

**Thank you guys so much for the comments and support. As per request, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

America POV:

My house was bustling right as I entered. My family members running around the house, my dad covered in paint and my mom still wearing her apron. I smiled as I dragged my school stuff up the stairs. I was beginning to like this place. Marlee and Celeste were already on speed dial on my phone, thanks to Celeste. The only thing I didn't like. I threw my bag onto my small bed. Homework. It seemed as if our Psychology teacher, Ms. Silvia, had it out for the world when she assigned us a 10 page paper on Nature vs Nurture.

"Honey," a voice called from downstairs. I sighed.

"What," I yelled.

"Do you know where Gerad's cleats are?" I though for a moment.

"They're in the wash."

"Thanks, honey."

"No problem," I whispered as I started at the blank page awaiting my words. This was gonna be fun.

It most certainly was not. After two hours I had managed to finish all my other homework and research everything for Nurture. I needed a break. I pulled on my jacket as I rushed down the stairs. Fresh air sounded great.

"America, honey, where are you going?"

"To the park."

"Alright, be back before dinner. Kenna's coming over." I nodded letting the screen door close behind me and the humid air envelop me. I hadn't been exploring yet but I had seen a park on the way over. I began walking towards where I thought it would be. Kicking a pebble I took in the suburban world around me. The trees lining the streets. The occasional streetlight that wasn't yet lit.

We lived an hour from one of the largest cities in our country, in Angeles County. The closer you got to the city the larger the houses, and being forty five minutes away you could tell that ours wasn't very big. I didn't mind though. I liked being closer to my family.

I saw the park a few blocks down, trees lining the street blocked it out partially. Suddenly a sports car pulled up beside me, I tensed. Walking faster till,

"America? Is that you?" I turned to see the smiling face of Maxon. I smiled. He was good looking after all. Celeste had told me all about him the minute class had ended. Maxon Schreave. Son of a the governor, Clarkson Schreave. A man my father was no fan off. But Maxon wasn't like his father. At least that's what Celeste had said.

"Hey, Maxon, right?" He nodded, slowing his car to match her pace. She was glad that they weren't on a busy road.

"You want me to give you a ride?"

"No, just out for a walk."

"Heading to the park?"

"Yeah, you headed there too?" There's humor in my voice. I doubt he's headed there.

"No exactly. But I wanted to get away. Can I meet you at the park?" I raise my eyebrows. He flushes a bit.

"Just to talk," my mind races as I think of his intentions, "As friends." He quickly adds. I nod my head and he speeds ahead. I walk normally the rest of the way. The sky is bathed in oranges and reds. It really is beautiful. When I reach there Maxon is waiting, sitting on the swings. My heart warms a little but I push the feeling away, reminding myself of what happened next time. We would be friends. And nothing more. Nothing more. Right?

I sat next to him. He looked up, smiling. I chuckled a little, glancing around the playground. A memory resurfacing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"My siblings and I used to play playground tag all the time when we were younger. This playground would be perfect." He smiles, an edge of sadness.

"That sounds fun. I've always wanted siblings."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm an only child."

"Well, you could always borrow one of mine," I joke.

"Yeah," he says sadly, kicking the mulch in front of him. My gut twists at his sadness. For some reason I don't like the fact that there's a frown on his face.

"I used win a lot though," I note staring at the playground in front of me. He looks up in confusion. "I bet you can't catch me." His eyebrows shoot up and he grins.

"Is that a challenge, my dear?"

I stand dramatically, "I'm not your dear. It is if you accept." He stands and I get ready.

"I'll give you a ten second head start." I laugh as I bolt towards the trees. I'm only halfway across when I hear him shout ten behind me. He sure did count fast. I laugh and I dash towards the thick forest, happiness bubbling in me. I dart behind a cluster of trees, pressing my back into the trunk. Covering my mouth to muffle my loud, breathy laughs.

I hear the crunch of leaves as he stalks closer. "America, you can't hide from me," He calls. His steps quiet and I hold my breath.

"Ha," he jumps beside me. I shriek and bolt forward as a last ditch attempt to get away. He runs swiftly and wraps his hands around me and I shriek again, turning in his arms. I take in his childlike grin and brown eyes. My heart warms again and I gasp losing my footing. His eyes widened and we both crash into the leaf covered ground.

We seperate, laughing on the leaf covered ground, rolling. I get up, dusting leaves off of me. He does the same, his eyes are sparkling. I smile back, happiness bubbling over. No, no, no. He was just a friend. He had a girlfriend anyway. I looked past him at the darkening sky.

I pluck a leaf from my hair, " I should head back before it gets dark."

"I can drive you."

"No it's fine. I can walk."

"I insist," he smirks, "Consider it my reward." I roll my eyes and follow him to the car. We chat aimlessly about school and Ms. Silvia in the short ride to my house. He drops me off in front of my house, a smile still spread across his face.

"See you tomorrow," he calls, giving an exaggerated wave. I laugh.

"See you," I whisper as his car disappears into the darkening sky. I stare up at the stars. I really was starting to like Angeles County. When I turned I saw Kenna's car parked by the house. I grinned, I hadn't seen her in two months since I'd seen her and my niece Astra. Could life get any better?

Maxon POV:

My smile waned as I got closer to my ominous home. I was glad she hadn't asked me what I was doing in that part of town. I didn't feel like telling her that I had run out of supplies. And out of sheer pride I refused to go to the nearby stores to obtain them. So my father would never know that I needed to use a first aid kit. And his reach was too strong in the city. He would eventually find out.

I pulled into my driveway, glad to see my father's car there. I stepped into the empty house, my footsteps echoed in the hall. I sighed, hanging my jacket on a chair knowing that it'd be in its right place by morning. Mother had been nursing a headache when I had left so she probably was asleep.

My dinner was already set up. A small plate on a wholly empty dining table. The chair screeched as I sat down. I sat slowly and ate fast. I hated days like this. Days when I didn't have even my mother for company. Days when even when I had everything, I had nothing. I left my plate there, congratulating myself on finishing my dinner within ten minutes. I dragged myself up the stairs putting the first aid kit under my underwear.

I fell into bed and a knock echoed through my room. " Maxon, sir."

"Yes, Anne?"

"Do you require anything before I leave? Mary will be here shortly."

"No, nothing. Thank you Anne." She nodded, closing the door. I stretched my back and pulled the covers over my head. A blue eyed girl with red hair flashed in front of my vision. America. I turned, facing the ceiling. My clothes would be wrinkled in the morning, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and her face flashed again.

And for the first time in a while, I fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

 **So guys, how was it? Should I continue with this? Don't forget to comment and check out my bio. Love you all!**

 **\- Fae**


	3. A Gentleman

**The next chapter is here! I hope you like it.**

* * *

America POV:

The school was abuzz the next morning. Celeste had quickly come to my rescue. Grabbing my arm with a tight grip and staring down those who whispered. I couldn't say I wasn't thankful, though her grip was bordering on painful. Once we had passed the hallway she turned to me with excited eyes "So," her eyes were gleaming with mischief. I was a little worried. "How'd it go with Maxon?"

"How do you know about that?"

" I may or may not have answered when he asked if you liked him?"

"Celeste! What about Kriss."

"He broke up with her! That's what everyone's talking about. And you can't deny that he's cute." I blush.

"Well, he's not bad, but…"

"But you love him," she finishes. I chuckle.

"But I barely know him." She sighs exaggeratedly.

"Whatever you say. But he's a softy on the inside. Trust me one day, you'll have twins running around and you'll thank me." The bell rings and I shake my head grinning.

"If the day ever happens, I'll buy you a cake." I say as we start to part ways for 1st Period. She turns around laughing.

"I'm holding you to that America." I laugh again as the she immerses herself into the flow of students. Marlee bombards me the minute I step into the classroom. It seemed as if Celeste had told her too based on the questions. And it seemed Marlee wasn't the only one who knew Maxon and I had hung out. All through class I could feel Kriss and her friends giving me the stink eye the entire time.

I didn't care or give notice. They could stare all they wanted. I wasn't changing. I shuffled to my locker and someone was already waiting for me. Grinning cheekily, leaning at my lockers. I smiled a little then hid it, walking to my locker my expression stolid.

"Hey."

"Hello, my dear," Maxon grins. I flip open my locker a little too forcefully and it swings and slams against Maxon's leg. He winces, groaning a little. I gasp covering my mouth.

"Oh my god, Maxon, I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

"It's okay," he breathes out through gritted teeth. I cross my arms staring him down.

"I told you not to call me dear."

"Trust me, I will not be calling you that anytime soon." He takes a deep breath and rights himself. I shove my folder into my bag and throw it over my shoulder. Carefully closing the locker, I turn back to him. His cheeky grin tells me he's fine.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I've had worse, America."

"May I walk you to Psychology."

"Such a gentleman," I chuckle.

"I try."

Maxon POV:

We walked in silence, much to my disappointment. I think she warming up to me. Hough she had slammed a locker into my thigh. I glanced at her. She was truly beautiful. A natural, sort of hidden beauty that you couldn't draw your eyes away from. And her hair, her personality was just as fiery as her red hair. I had never met someone so determined.

As they walked into class he caught the eyes of two people. One was Celeste who winked and me, to which I smiled back. The other was Kriss, who glared at me, to which I became suddenly interested in the floor. I had broken up with her. But it wasn't because of America. I had wanted to after she had gotten possessive with me. She was nice, but maybe not my type.

I slipped into my seat beside America as the teacher walks in. Ms. Silvia was a young teacher who had been friends with my father for years, Maybe that's why she expected so much of me. But it wasn't always fun. Especially when she reported even the slightest drops in my grade to my father.

"Alright class," she began, her authoritative voice commanding the attention of the class. We all turned to her. " The next thing we will be working on is a project that will be worth half your grade." The class erupted into nervous whispers. "Quiet, class. You will work on this project in groups. You will all make a presentation on the common behaviors, coping methods, studies, and conscious and unconscious phenomena for different occurrences. They will be vague and in your group you should split up to work on different tasks."

The class again been whispering and she slammed her ruler onto the desk impatiently. "I have already assigned groups…." she rambled on with names and topics until finally…

"Maxon, America, Marlee, and Celeste, you four will be observing dating." I turned and saw America smiling at me. I smiled back, excitement bubbling in my chest. When she was done reading the groups Marlee and Celeste came to join us. I could feel Kriss's gaze at the back of my head. I ignored her and instead focused on the group in front of me. Celeste immediately began talking, taking charge.

" So how about we split up and observe phenomenons in women and men."

"I think that's fine," America says and Marlee and I nod our agreement. I raise my hand quickly.

"I'll take guys."

"And Celeste and I will take women. America will work with you." I turned my head little to see America glaring at her two friends. I grinned sheepishly, and then turned to America as Marlee and Celeste began making plans for their part. America turned to me, scratching something on the corner of her paper.

"I'm sorry that…" she looked up suddenly.

"No, no it's fine really. I just didn't like how they didn't discuss this with me...before." She glared quickly at Marlee then turned back to me. " Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow afternoon."

I smiled. "Yes."

America POV:

I rush downstairs as the doorbell rings. "Coming." I throw open the door the minute my feet hit the ground. Maxon's smiling face greets me.

"Ready?"

"No."

We get to work immediately. At least that's what I wish we would have done. Instead, Gerad's soccer ball comes barreling out of the living room and hits Maxon in the shin. He winces a little but then laughs. Gerad runs into the room after it, apologizes quickly then leaves. I smile a little sheepishly. Should I have warned him about this? That my house was a zoo sometimes. With five children, how could it not be?

I close the door behind Maxon and lead him into the living room. My face burns a little as he takes in the mess of the room. Games and toys lay scattered around the room, an unfolded blanket on the couch. Instead he grins and sits back, taking out his books with a smile on his face. I gaze curiously at him.

He catches my look, "What?"

I blush a little. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect...I didn't expect that you would like my house. It's kinda small and...loud."

He chuckles. "I like it. I'm a only child, remember. Sometimes my house feels too big. And sometimes the silence is...lonely." There's a sadness again. The same kind I had seen at the playground. I sat down next to him. And the smile was back as I pulled open my computer.

"Well, we better get to researching." He laughed.

"Yeah."

I have to say that we worked well. Within two hours we had accumulated enough research for our part of the project. I sighed as we closed our laptops and textbooks. He chuckled at me.

"Yes," I smiled, "We finish the research." He nodded a bit sadly and stood, starting to pack his stuff up.

" I should go."

"You can stay for dinner if you want," I offered. And if I had been honest, maybe I would have realized that I didn't want him to leave. At least not yet. He shook his head and gave me a small smile.

"I should get back." I relented and led him to the door.

"Bye." He stepped out of the door. I watched as he got into his car and his engine roared to life. I watched the shadow of his car recede down the street. My heart seemed to have started to forget about my vow.

Maxon POV:

2 DAYS LATER

I chewed slowly. Father was supposed to be at lunch today. I had to ask him if America could come to our home that day. I would have her come without asking, but that would result in him finding out. And getting angry.

The door opens suddenly and Father and Mother step into threshold. Mother is smiling as she sits down, Father is not. They sit down, our maids bringing out their dishes. We eat is silence before the question pushes at my mouth.

"Father," I announce. I raise my head. Sometimes I think if I appear strong enough, maybe I'll be strong enough.

He raises his face, grimacing. I take it as his way of telling me he is listening. " I need to have a girl over for a project."

"A girl?" My mother grins knowingly. I blush a little, I hadn't realized that was my first mistake.

"What is her name," my father's voice echoes around the hall.

"America Singer."

"America Singer? Singer. Her father is a painter. They are much too poor for the like of you. Her father speaks against me you know. You are not allowed to associate with this useless girl."

My jaw tightens. Who is he to tell me who to see? I can feel anger festering in my gut. The grip on my fork tightens. I know what speaking out would do, but I couldn't hold it in.

"She's not useless father." His eyes darken as he looks up at me. My back aches as if his glare is reminder enough. He stands, his chair skidding loudly.

"Son, I must see you in my office." Fear settled into my stomach as I rose silently from my chair. My mother stared at us wide eyed. My father gave her a small smile.

" Excuse us, Amberly. We will be back in a moment." I wanted to jump into her arms and beg her to not let him take me away. Instead, I composed myself and strode after my father. I would not give up. Not now. Because America might not love me but I did care for her. And I would not give that up. I could handle this. Or else he'd take her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment if you did. I'll try to update as soon as possible. And check out my other story What Could Have Been. Love you all!**

 **-Fae**


End file.
